Ai no Ooku no Houhou Book 2: Love's Worth
by Lady Xyenia
Summary: The second part of the 'Ai no Ooku no Houhou' fanfiction series. After the Yuki incident, the couple can now finally be at ease while waiting for their upcoming graduation. But a big trouble is seeking to destroy their newfound peace and their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**: New characters introduced. This won't be as long as Love and Strategies, though. There are a few things here that I am not sure if being used in Japan or part/s of Japanese culture because this is just imaginary. To be clear, this story is just a product of my imagination.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Takumi-kun series, as well as all major and notable characters here. The minor characters not mentioned anywhere in the manga and drama are my fictional work created specifically for this fanfiction.

**Credits**: To my very dear friend **ukelove**, whose made-up company name Saki Industries in her (just guessing here) fanfic **Beautiful** (please read it, it's an entertaining story) I borrowed and used here.

**To the Manager of C2 community Stories!**, thank you for adding Love and Strategies in your community. I had only found out today, I'm sorry for the late acknowledgment. Please enjoy this sequel as you enjoyed LaS!

**SUMMARY**: After the Yuki incident, the couple can now finally be at ease while waiting for their upcoming graduation. But a big trouble is seeking to destroy their newfound peace and their relationship.

* * *

"Kanpai!" Everyone raised their cups and cheered happily, toasting in celebration of Yuki's recovery. All six of them (Gii, Takumi, Yuki, Misu, Shingyouji and Akaike) were seated at a table in the same café the guys went during Tanabata, earning both Misu and Shingyouji knowing looks from the three other guys. After all, the place is a special one for them. Yamamoto Miyuki, Yuki-chan, is chattering boisterously about how she managed to evade all arranged engagements for her as the boys listened to her with interest, sometimes chuckling and sometimes commenting on the oddity of her ways, except Takumi who already knows and is just observing everyone's reaction with a smile.

"Miyuki-chan, you are so clever!" Shingyouji exclaimed. "I wish I could be as smart as you are." This made everyone laugh, Misu muttering a small "Baka" under his breath. As they continued to eat and drink and talk, Takumi remembered something. "Ne Yuki-chan, now that you've recovered, are you going home already? After all, Yoshinaga-san has been apprehended and your engagement did not push through."

"I've been thinking about it, even when I was still in the hospital. My father visited and talked to me for the first time. And he even apologized for not treating me like a daughter before. So I feel relieved and very happy. Maybe the place I call home will now really be a home for me, for us. Needless to say, I am excited in going home." Yuki said. "But I still want to stay here, even for just a few more days." She continued. "I still can't get enough of you guys! You're my friends!"

Everyone smiled and agreed. Gii, who was sitting next to Takumi, raised his cup and offered another toast. "To Yuki and to friendship! May our bond grow stronger with each passing day. We are all together in everything!" They all raised their cups and shouts of "Hai!" came with the clinking sounds of cups touching each other.

After drinking from his cup, Akaike made a horrible face. "Now that I think about it, I don't think you staying here would be a good idea." He said to Yuki, who jumped from her seat and put a hand on her waist, challenging Akaike. "And why do you say that?" she countered with a raise of her left eyebrow. Smirking, the always stoic but unexpectedly frank guy did not seem fazed by the obvious power projection of the redhead. "Because we need to focus on our last activities in school. With you around, that would be impossible for us, with your loud mouth and meddlesome attitude."

"How mean!" Yuki put another hand on her waist and made a slumping gesture of her shoulders. Then with puppy-like eyes, she looked at each one of them, "Am I really that of a nuisance to you guys?" She asked in her cute voice. As usual, the two gentlest boys (namely Takumi and Shingyouji) was quick to defend her, elbowing their partners to agree with them. Gii, laughing, relented after a few elbow punches from Takumi but Misu merely nodded which made Yuki jump in joy, much to Akaike's dismay. After a few more drinks and food, they decided to go back to the dorms as the next day they have school, except Yuki. On the way back, they commented everything to be alright as the graduating students are only about five weeks away from getting their diplomas.

Later that night, in Gii's room, Takumi is in deep thoughts about his future, _their_ future. When his boyfriend asked what's troubling him, he asked him in return, "Gii, what goals do you have for the future?" in which the blonde simply replied, "To be with you, of course."

Takumi pouted his lips. "And do you have any plans to make it happen? You know I was thinking, after we leave here, we'd be facing the outside world and its opportunities and possibilities, along with the realities. Can we still be together like this?"

Gii moved closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "Don't think too much about it. As long as we love each other, we'd be together. We'll make it happen." The brunette rested his head on Gii's shoulders as he sighed, still troubled. "But Gii, don't think it's going to be easy. Our relationship will eventually be exposed. I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about you. What would your family think? Considering your and your family's status, it won't be accepted easily."

"Let me handle them." Gii assured him. "Don't worry yourself about my parents and what other people may think. I know it is going to be tough for us. But I won't give you up no matter what happens. Please don't forget that. In the future, when everything may seem to be falling apart, remember this promise, love. I won't give you up. I would rather have a difficult life ahead with you than live my life without you. So please stay with me. Just be with me through everything ad it will all be alright."

Turning his face up to look at his boyfriend, Takumi raised his hand and gently caressed Gii's cheeks, tears in his eyes but lips smiling, he nodded and whispered a promise before pulling the blonde for a kiss. "As I promised before and as I promise now, I'll be by your side no matter what. I will stay with you forever."

**oOo**

The next day, as Takumi is wandering in the halls, he caught sight of Yuki walking briskly towards the library, a thick folder in hand. He decided to follow her and got inside the room, sitting next to her in an empty table. The redhead did not even notice him as she opened the folder and started studying the materials with seriousness Takumi have never seen on her before. _What is it she's reading? It must be something important and grave to have her looking like that_. Deciding not to distract her, he slowly stood up and walked to the next table. _Since I'm already here, might as well grab some books too_. He was still thinking what to read when Yuki slammed her hand on the table, cursing at the same time. Shocked and somewhat afraid of the outburst, the raven-haired looked around and sighed in relief when he saw the library-in-charge desk empty and only a few students were in the room, who were quick to recover and resumed their activities. "Yuki-chan, is everything alright?" Still fazed, Takumi asked her.

Yuki's head snapped up and her serious face turned into a smiling one when she saw Takumi. "Takumi-kun! So you're here, too? Oh nothing, just a minor problem with Dad's financial accounts." She gestured to the documents she was reading. "His assistant faxed it to me this morning as he wanted me to study and analyze it. I guess I just got a little carried away." She laughed awkwardly.

"I see. So that's why you were so serious and engrossed in those papers you hardly noticed I sat down beside you just moments ago." Takumi replied. "Eh? I'm sorry, Takumi-kun! I really didn't notice you."

Takumi shook his head. "It's alright, Yuki-chan. Those are important documents so you really need to focus. And you said you have to analyze it. That must be tough. I mean, maybe. I don't know about you but finance is really not my best subject." He admitted, quite embarrassed.

The redhead took his hand and pulled him to sit next to her, the same seat he took earlier. "It's difficult at first, Takumi-kun. But once you get the idea, it just clicks into place." Yuki encouraged him. "I had a rough time with this before but eventually, I got used to it. I had to. Because this is required of me for our business." She further explained. Listening intently, the black-haired boy nodded in understanding. Yuki then took a few more documents from the folder. "Talking about business, what do you plan to take in university?" She asked.

Takumi plopped his elbows on the table and cupped his face with his hands. "I want to further my study in the Arts." He spoke softly, as if talking to himself. The girl turned to him. "Hmmm, the Arts?" The boy nodded. "Yes. I want to be able to improve my skills in violin and the piano. I don't have any grand dreams. Ever since I was a child, all I wanted was to play those instruments. And to play them beautifully."

"I see. I think you will be a great artist, Takumi-kun." Yuki encouraged him, smiling then, remembering the documents still in her hands, began to sort them one by one. It was then that Takumi noticed a sheet of paper apart from the rest, a little crumpled. Feeling helpful, he picked the paper and was about to hand it to the redhead when he saw, not mind-boggling figures and numbers, but bold words in large font, '**I LOVE YOU, MIYUKI. Please come home soon. Seichi**'

"Eh? Takumi, don't read that!" Yuki grabbed the paper from him and crumpled it in her hands. The action confused Takumi. "Yuki-chan? Why did you—?" "It's just a prank, Takumi-kun. Don't believe what you just read." Yuki said.

"But, Yuki-chan I think, no, I know that it's true. He told us himself, to both Gii and I." he tried to defend Seichi. But the girl wouldn't have any of it. "He's a great deceiver. He showed me kindness all this time and made me fall in love with him. But all that is just his façade. He's a man who has no emotion and one who doesn't know what love is."

_I don't think so. He really loves you. _But he decided not to press the matter at hand. "Is that so? I'm sorry, Yuki-chan. I didn't mean to read it." _Perhaps the earlier 'rejection' she got had greater effects than what I originally thought. _

The redhead shook her head, "No, it's nothing. It's not your fault." As quickly as she lost her composure, she got it back again. "Ne, Takumi-kun, would you like to help me with this?" She gestured to the now-sorted documents piled in the table. "I will teach you how I do it. I think you will find it easier with my style." She's back in her bubbly self.

"Okay, I'll help." And so, they spent the remaining time studying financial accounts and doing balancing of assets and liabilities, which Takumi later realized isn't as hard as he thought. Yuki's technique is really effective and efficient. They managed to finish the work before 4 P.M.

Later, as Takumi is making his way to his room, the paging system announced a call for him. Wondering who might be calling him as his parents would be the only ones who would do so, but he knows it is highly unlikely since they only call to 'remind' him of his older brother's death anniversary, he went to the telephone area downstairs. Picking up the phone, he slowly put it in his ear and hesitantly answered, "Hello?"

"Good afternoon. Is this Hayama Takumi-san?" A polite yet distant voice of a male asked him. He doesn't recognize this voice. "Yes, this is Takumi. Who's this?"

"I'm Sumitomo Kagaira, Saki-sama's assistant." The man replied. Takumi gasped. "S-Saki?" _Wait, what?_ "Saki? You mean- "

"Hai! Saki Ryuiichi, CEO and President of Saki Industries. My boss says he wants to meet you as soon as possible. Can you come to Tokyo this weekend?"

"Eh?" Takumi's mind went blank. _Meet. Tokyo?_ "I said my boss wants to meet you. Can you come here to Tokyo this coming Saturday or Sunday? Ah yes, I almost forgot. He wants to meet you alone, so don't bring Giichi-kun with you." Kagaira repeated. Hearing Gii's name mentioned, Takumi froze as he realized who exactly was asking to meet with him.

_Gii's father!_

* * *

**A/N**: ***depressed*** I am so disappointed in myself. I feel like I'm not getting any better with my writing :( With the end of LaS, my confidence dropped down to negative. Is it obvious with this beginner chapter? If so, please let me know how I fare. Thank you.

By the way, everyone, do you want to see the model/image that inspired me to create Yuki? I can send the link to FF members who'd be the first to review but I think it would be unfair to anonymous reviewers… So here's the deal: If I get 5 reviews (registered and anonymous) in this chapter, I'd post the link to my profile for everyone to see. Fair enough? Then you know what to do :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Hi guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the late update. I don't have any excuses so let me tell you the truth. I broke up with my boyfriend of 3 years and 2 months. I drowned myself in misery for these past days (if you can categorize shopping spree and visiting the spa as 'drowning in misery'). Written hurriedly as I have tutorial in an hour and a half.

Thank you for the reviews and messages! I love you guys!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Takumi-kun series. Sadly.

**SUMMARY**: What will Takumi do?

* * *

Gii's father is asking to meet with him!

"W-Wait… wait just a… moment." Can't help himself from trembling with shock, Takumi covered the phone's mouthpiece and took a few deep breaths. Feeling a little less shocked and somewhat back in his mind, he gripped the phone tighter and held it back against. "Ummm… you said Saki Ryuiichi-san wants to meet me in Tokyo this weekend alone?" "Yes, that's right."

"Why?" he whispered the question but the person on the other line heard it as he answered, "I don't know the reason, I'm sorry. I was just asked to call you and arrange the meeting. So will it be on Saturday?"

_What should I do? Or what should I say? What does Gii's father want with me? _"Ummm, I'm not sure about this…" Takumi started but the man won't have it. "I understand you're a student, Hayama-san but Saki-sama is adamant in seeing you. It may not be a good idea to decline him. Moreso, you don't want him to be the one to go there. He's asking for a private meeting, as to protect both of your reputation. You know what I mean." The stunned boy did not fail to catch the light threat behind the words. And he knows he will eventually face this dilemma. So why not now? "Okay." he agreed. "This Saturday, then."

"Good. I'll call you back on Friday to inform you of the meeting place. Thank you for your time, Hayama-san. Goodbye." Just as quick as he relayed the information, the caller was quick to end the call.

Putting the receiver down, Takumi slumped on his knees. He is shaking. _I really have a bad feeling about this. Could it be Saki-sama knew about Gii and me? I don't know how to face him. What should I do? I can't tell Gii… _But he can tell someone and ask for help. Standing up, he went to find that certain someone.

**oOo**

"What? Saki-san asked you to meet with him? _The_ Saki-san, Gii's father?" Takumi can only close his eyes and tried hard not to wince with the ringing pain in his ears due to the ear-piercing shriek of the person he confided to. Only nodding his head as answer, he slowly opened his eyes and looked worriedly at that person. "What does he want? Did he state his reason for wanting to meet with you?" The person asked, pacing back and forth in the room, face all serious.

Shaking his head, the brunette answered "No, the man who called said he doesn't know the reason why Saki-sama wants to meet me. But that he is adamant and it is not a good idea to decline him. He even threatened that if I don't meet with him in Tokyo, he will be coming here. Or something like that." After pausing in mid-stride to listen to Takumi's answer, the confidante mumbled some curse. "Damn! That's exactly what he will do if you did not agree. That old man is very cunning and really straightforward."

His fear resuming, Takumi grabbed the other's hand. "What should I do, Yuki-chan? I think it's about my relationship with Gii. The reason he wants to meet me. He might have known about it. I am really scared. I don't know how I can face him. Please help me, Yuki-chan." He pleaded with all of his might. "I just agreed but I don't think I can do it." He started sobbing. The confidante, Yuki, sighed and tried to comfort him. "Of course I will help you, Takumi-kun. What do want me to do?"

"Maybe you can come with me to the meeting and help me talk to Gii's father?" he suggested, perking up a little. The redhead considered the thought for a while then shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. He specifically said you should see him alone. If I come with you, he will think you're not a man of your word. He might look down on you. Besides, if you're right about him knowing your and Gii's relationship, then an outsider like me should not be present when you talk."

Realizing Yuki is right and the nature of the problem weighing down on him, Takumi felt helpless and scared. Helpless because he doesn't know what's he supposed to do and scared because he will be meeting Gii's father. Just thinking of seeing him face to face is enough to send him to hysterics. But what terrified him the most is this nagging thought at the back of his mind that Gii's father might ask or might try to ask him to end their relationship and leave Gii. His chest constricted with the thought and sharp painful pricks stabbed his heart. He can't do it. It hurts so much.

"He might break us apart." Whispered in agony, the words hit Yuki. It was heart-wrenching. Seeing the troubled expression of her best friend, her resolve hardened. She had helped them before. She can still help them now. Cupping Takumi's face with both hands, she lifted his face to look at her. "Takumi-kun, listen to me. Do not let Saki-san worry you this much. Even if I can't be with you there, I will still help you. But you have to help yourself too, if you don't want to lose Gii."

_Gii… I love him so much. I don't want to lose him_. With renewed hope and determination only Hayama Takumi have, he decided to face this challenge head-on. "You're right, Yuki-chan. Nothing will be done when I worry and fret. What I need is a plan_." _

_It has always been Gii who takes on every obstacle in our relationship, to keep us together. This time, I will not just stay as I am and let this problem destroy the very thing that Gii had struggled to keep and protect. I had made a promise to him. If it means taking this on by myself without knowing the consequences that may incur, I will, just to stay always be his side. _

"Good." The redhead smiled approvingly. "And yes, we have to devise a plan." She sat across Takumi and took a cute notebook out. "We'll use this to make notes. Now I will tell you what I know about Saki-san so you can prepare yourself mentally and emotionally. Then we'll discuss how you should act in front of him." Takumi straightened in his seat and focused on her, a signal that he's ready and listening. "Okay, Saki-san is the CEO and President of Saki Industries. Their business' main focus is on structural engineering and construction but a few years back, they had taken over contractor and sub-contractor companies as well. He married Akiyama Mako, who inherited the interior designing and sales company Akio Interiors so their business further expanded its reach. Now they have more than 30, 000 clients locally and about 10, 000- 15, 000 overseas. Their main office is in Tokyo and they have branches in Singapore, Malaysia, Hong Kong, Australia and a new one in New Zealand."

Takumi's jaw dropped. "They're _that_ rich?" _No wonder Gii can travel to all those places that I haven't even heard of. They're super rich! I really am very different from them. _"I think Gii will be upset with what you're thinking right now." Yuki's words jerked him back. Guilty as charged. "You know Gii loves you for who and what you are, regardless of your status. You should not think otherwise." Knowing it's true, he smiled at the redhead. "Yes, I know. Thank you, Yuki-chan."

"Don't thank me yet. We're not done with our plan." But Yuki too, smiled. "Now to Saki-san's personality. I've only met him a few times and we didn't talk that much since it's my father he always talks to, but I can say he is a very strict person. He has a commanding aura which makes everyone listen to him. And like I said earlier, he is straightforward. He doesn't mince with words. You have to be very careful with what you say when you're talking to him."

The raven-haired shivered with uneasiness as he tried to imagine Saki Ryuiichi. "He's scary." He commented, which Yuki only responded with a hum. "Does he like to threaten people?" he asked curiously. "Yes." She replied bluntly. "But don't worry. All you need to practice is showing that you are not intimidated by him." "How can I do that, Yuki-chan?" And with that, the hour was spent in discussing possible scenarios and how Takumi should handle each one. But since it's almost evening, they decided to continue their plan the next days after Takumi's classes.

After Takumi left, Yuki took out her mobile phone and dialed. There's something that's been bothering her since Takumi told her about the meeting. "Hello?" after a few rings, the owner picked up. "Hello, father. It's me."

"Yuki, how are you? Is there a problem?" Ever since that fateful day, her father's attitude towards her had changed. Not that she's complaining. Far from it. She now has a real father. "I'm alright, Dad. No, there's no problem. I just want to ask you something, if it's okay."

"What is it?" Though she could hear the sound of papers being flipped and shuffled, it's good to know that he made time to listen to her. "Did you tell Saki-san about Gii's relationship with Takumi?" she asked directly. "No, I did not." But her father denied. "I may not approve of their relationship but I know I am in no position to meddle with them. Did Ryuiichi know already?"

"Yes, but I'm glad it didn't come from you. Thank you, Dad. I'll be home soon. Take care of yourself." "And you too, Yuki." _Now there's only one person_. After talking to her father, she dialed a different number.

Ring. Ring. "Hello? Miyuki, I'm so happy to hear from you." came the suave voice from the other line. "Seichi-kun, did you tell Saki-san about Gii and Takumi?" she asked sternly, ignoring the fluttering of her stomach just from hearing the guy's voice. A short gasp of surprise and a small 'Shit' did not escape her hearing. "Did you?" she asked again. _You better did not. I might hate you all the more_.

"No, not really. Actually Miyuki… Shit, I'm sorry. I accidentally remarked about it to Kagaira. I didn't mean to. And I asked him not to tell his boss. Really, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I'll do anything, just don't hate me. Miyuki?" but only the beep sound answered him. Yuki ended the call, fuming. How dare him! He's not thinking about the consequences of his actions. Because of him, Takumi is in dilemma. He has to deal, not only with meeting the rich and authoritative Saki Ryuiichi in person, but also… Wait, an idea just came to her. Dialing the number again, she's now smiling. "Hello? Miyuki, please… I'm-"

"Seichi-kun, you will do anything for me to forgive you, right?" she asked in her cutest voice. Tachimura Seichi, in love with her and guilty of his wrongdoings, instantly said "Yes." _I will do anything for you. _"That's good to hear. I need you to do something for me."

**oOo**

Gii is troubled. It's been five days and Takumi never showed up in his room. Although they did limit the nights the brunette stayed over with him, but this never happened before. He rarely see him these days. It started Monday, and it's Friday now. Even their unspoken agreement to meet in the library every afternoon never happens. The times when he can briefly exchange a word with him in public had also gradually decreased to the point where he can't talk to him at all. The only time he managed to speak with him for a bit was this Wednesday before Takumi hurriedly scurried off from the room and all explanation he got was 'some important talk with Yuki-chan.' He is not jealous in nature, but for some unknown reason, he's starting to be.

Unable to suppress himself, he went and talked to Yuki yesterday. The little spitfire even had the gall to laugh at him and tease him of his jealousy. He nearly choked her; thank goodness he had extreme self-control. But he was soon reassured when she explained that she had been teaching Takumi some simple techniques in doing and computing financial accounts since he admitted to her one time that he's very bad at it. And since it's nearing graduation, he's simply too ashamed to tell Gii what he's been doing. Though the situation was explained to him and his doubts all cleared up, with Yuki even swearing they are not doing anything wrong and they never will since she knows how much Takumi loves Gii and vice versa, something unsettling still lingers in his mind. He trusts Takumi, he knows and he believes they really are not doing anything wrong. But he feels they are hiding something from him. Maybe something that will hurt him and they're hiding it to protect him- that kind of feeling.

Too engrossed in his thoughts, he barely heard the knock on his door. It was when the knock turned more into pounding that he was pulled back to reality and hurriedly went to open the door. There, standing outside, was the object of his thoughts. "Takumi?" He can't believe he's really standing outside his door. Now that his lover is in front of him, his tongue got tied. He missed him so much he can only stare at him. "Gii, can we talk? Inside?" Takumi requested. It was then he remembered they're still at the door. "Oh okay, come in." he opened the door wide and as soon as the brunette is inside, closed and locked it. Following him inside, he offered a drink but Takumi declined. So they made themselves comfortable in the sofa, sitting side by side.

"Ummm, Gii… I came here to… to apologize." The raven-haired started, not looking at his boyfriend but down on his fidgeting hands. "About these past few days that I might have neglected you. It's not really like that. You see-" he looked up to face him but blushed when met with his intense gaze, and looked down again. _So cute_. "You see, I asked Yuki-chan to help me with finance and economics. You know I'm never good with it. I'm really sorry."

"Takumi, look at me." He gently lifted Takumi's face with a hand under his chin and met his gaze. "I'm not angry at you. So there's no need to apologize. You did nothing wrong." Assuming he'd be teary-eyed because of his words, and of course he's right as Takumi's eyes began to water, he smiled gently and kissed the watery eyes. "Don't cry, love. It's okay." Sniffing but holding the tears back, a happy smile broke on Takumi's face. "Thank you, Gii. For trusting me."

"Because I love you." He whispered sincerely, his lips a few inches from Takumi's, wanting to kiss him but waiting for permission from the brunette. Takumi's arms lifted up and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. As Gii's lips moved over his, he opened his lips slightly, giving access to Gii's tongue inside. Keeping himself close, Gii moved one of his hands around Takumi's back and slowly leaned his lover down the couch, with him hovering above, deepening the kiss. As Takumi's own hands roamed on his back, he slipped his own inside Takumi's shirt, caressing the naked skin, making both of them moan in the kiss with the direct contact. Pulling back to let themselves gasp for oxygen, he quickly kissed Takumi again. He really like Takumi's taste, so intoxicating it's clouding his judgment as it makes him want more and more of it. Pushing the shirt up a little roughly, his hand found a nub and teased it between his fingers, making Takumi whimper as pleasure shot through his body. Grabbing a fistful of Gii's shirt, he arched his back and quite coincidentally met Gii's hips, who pushed him down and rubbed their hips together, and whispered "I miss you, love. So much." hoarsely in his ear. And with a hard grind of their hips, Takumi groaned in intense desire. "B-bed, Gii." And so, to the bed they moved.

**oOo**

He is early by ten minutes. Their meeting was supposed to be at 1 o'clock and he's already walking inside the hotel restaurant he was told to go by 12:50 P.M. He was welcomed by a classy uniformed waitress. He smiled despite his nervousness. 'I'm a guest of Saki Ryuiichi-sama." He informed the lady, which was responded with a bright smile and a deep bow. "Yes, Private table number 7, sir." And she led him through the luxurious interior of the restaurant. As they are nearing a glass-covered room with its own wine cellar, he noticed someone inside. _Eh? He's already here?_

An old man with blonde/grayish hair was what he first noticed when they went inside. But when the man turned to the door, the first thing he noticed was his eyes. They're the same as Gii's, but not entirely the same as, Gii's eyes are warm, but his father's are cold. There's a steel glint in his unwavering gaze. Mustering up the courage he tried so hard to obtain, he bowed down and greeted the older man. "Good afternoon, Saki-sama."

The man nodded in response. 'You are Hayama Takumi? Take a seat." In which he obliged and took the seat across the unnerving man. Saki Ryuiichi waved a hand on the waitress and requested for food to be served later. The waitress bowed and went out.

"You should have known by now why I invited you here?" Gii's father asked. Takumi nodded. "Because of Gii."

"That's right. You must know who he is. And what he is. He's got a great responsibility atop his shoulders. Since he is going to take my place someday, he should pick a wife that would be able to support him." He looked at him to see if he got the message. Takumi only nodded. _The rich marry the rich, how typical. _"I've heard about you. And I can't say I am pleased with it. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate you. It must have been Giichi who forced you to-"

"He did not force me." He knows it's rude to interrupt when someone is speaking but he doesn't like what the old man is saying. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Saki-sama, but your son Gii is not one to force himself on others." _Okay, he did once. But it was to help me_.

Recovered from the shock of being interrupted and his curiosity piqued with this boy who was quick to defend his son, Saki Ryuiichi took a deep breath and calmly asked, "Do you love my son?"

"Yes." No doubt, no hesitation.

'I see." He nodded while his forehead wrinkled in deep thought. "I thought you will be easy to talk to. So if I ask you to stay away from Giichi, you won't do it?"

"No." Again, no doubt. No hesitation. "I promised Gii I will always stay by his side no matter what. I'll stick to that promise." This is beginning to wear him out. It's only been a few minutes and he felt like his entire body is shaking with just the presence of this nerve-wrecking person.

Saki-sama's eyes turned darker and his expression hardened, making him all the more intimidating. Takumi took a calming breath and reminded himself not to let him show he's afraid. "You are harder to deal with than I thought." Saki-sama said, pulling out something from his coat and handing it to him. He reached out and almost fainted to his seat when he saw what he was holding; a blank check. Turning questioning eyes to the older man, he put the check down.

"You are a distraction to my son. And if your relationship continues, his image and reputation will be ruined. I can't allow that to happen. As my only heir, I have to protect him."

"You're going to pay me to leave Gii?" he asked, shock written all over his face. But inside, he's in a rage. This is the first time he felt like he wanted to strangle someone; and it's Gii's father, on top of that.

"Put down any amount you wish to have. And you will have it. Just leave Giichi and stay away from him." That's the deal. Keeping his shaky hands steady, he surprised the old man when he requested, "Do you have a pen?"

Handing his own pen over, Saki Ryuiichi is both pleased and disgusted with how things turned out. _Ultimately, money will win everything over_. After writing down on the blank check, Takumi gave him back both the pen and the check without saying anything.

Saki Ryuiichi, CEO and President of Saki Industries, cursed loudly and violently pounded the table when he saw the check, making the waiters and waitresses slowly entering the room with tray laden of food, running back out in fear.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, I type fast! But I broke my nail. Lol! Well, what do you think? And to those who requested a Misu and Shingyouji fic, I think you influenced me too much as I just had a dream of Misu last night. This is just the part that I remember, though.

Me: Well, when are you coming over?

Misu: (expressionless) What? I don't want to talk to you.

Me: How mean! Okay then, I'll talk to Shingyouji.

Misu: (turned around sharply) You are not!

Me; Oh yes I will! He already agreed (smiling happily then scooted off)

Misu: RACHELLE! (yes, in a booming voice)

I guess that was a sign?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**: My tears won't stop falling while I was writing this chap. Before you become sad, let me tell you, no, this is not an angsty chapter. I just feel so overwhelmingly happy that I can't speak so my eyes just showered tears. It's because of you guys. I am very deeply touched with your reviews and messages. Though I know I asked for reviews, but I wasn't expecting a lot of you would like my story. And your love and support for me is so heart-warming. I won't post here but you all know who you are. Thank you.

**Dedication**: For all of you. And to my Mom who, when she heard about my break-up, made a very delicious chocolate cake just for me and bought me a new poster of Mao-chan. Seriously, mother really knows best. I love you Mom!

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own Takumi-kun series. Only Mao-chan (in my dreams)

**SUMMARY**: The battle for love and dominance! Hayama Takumi is up against Saki Ryuiichi. Who will prevail?

* * *

"Damn you! What the hell is this?" Saki Ryuiichi, CEO and President of Saki Industries, cursed loudly and violently pounded the table when he saw the check, making the waiters and waitresses slowly entering the room with tray laden of food, running back out in fear. Strangely, for Takumi, the outburst of anger from the old man calmed him as he leaned his back on the chair comfortably and watched the terrifying expression of the older man with a nonchalant expression. Seeing as he was not affected by him, Saki-sama's anger increased tenfold. "You brat! You- damn you!"

The boy just continued looking at him and shrugged his shoulders. "What are you so upset about, Saki-sama? I followed your order exactly as you said." With pursed lips and eyes glaring in contempt, he tried to calm his nerves and raised the hand clutching the check. "This! This is-!"

"Thirty-five billion dollars. Yes, I know how much I wrote there." For the second time today, Takumi interrupted the older man.

"You know this is-"

"Yes, I know. That's the total sum of all your assets including properties, jewelries, and personal bank accounts of you, your wife, and Gii's. As well as your undeclared wealth in two separate Swiss accounts." The boy recited in an uninterested monotone voice, which irked Gii's father even more. "I was told you were an unassuming simple boy. Now I know what you truly are. You're nothing but a money-hungry opportunist!"

Takumi flinched inwardly, but smiled sarcastically outward. "When I agreed to meet you, I was not planning on getting money from you, Saki-sama. Need I remind you that you're the one who offered it to me just a while ago?" he retorted. "Yes, I did. But not my entire fortune! Do you really think I will hand over all my possession and wealth to you just like that?" Saki-sama shouted angrily, face red with fuming rage.

For a brief moment, Takumi felt a tinge of his conscience and felt sorry for the old man. But remembering the hurt of his words earlier and the insult he uncaringly shot at him, not to mention the fear he had to endure this week before meeting with him and lying to Gii because of him, he stood his ground. "You clearly said you were willing to pay me any amount I wish in exchange to ending my relationship with your son and leaving him. The only way you can make me do that is to hand over your entire fortune to me. That's the price of my love. But it seems like you're not willing to pay…"

"Hell no!" the older man snapped. The black-haired boy nodded his head. "Then we don't have a deal. Which means you will let me stay with Gii and we'll continue our relationship. If in the end, we'll break up, I won't ask anything from him or from you. Don't worry, I won't tell Gii about this meeting." He stood up and bowed. "Nice knowing you, Saki-sama. Have a good day." Then he started walking away.

"We're not yet through, Hayama Takumi." Saki Ryuiichi's threatening words floated to him. Without turning back, he answered. "I believe we are."

**oOo**

On the way back to Shidou, Takumi felt physically, emotionally and mentally drained. Gii's father was way beyond what he expected. He knows he will be against their relationship, of course, but he wasn't expecting him to be that opposed to it as to threaten, insult and offer him money just to leave Gii. He felt worse. He did not just try to accept the offer but asked for the entire Saki fortune on top of that. _He must be thinking I'm really after their money. I feel so low_. He sighed sadly. In reality, he wasn't even thinking of it. The Gii he loves was the Gii he knows in Shidou High, not the heir Saki Giichi. Call him a hypocrite but it's true. He never once thought himself as the Saki heir's partner, but just Gii's partner. That is clear to him. He is not after Gii's money so he has nothing to be ashamed about. That little tirade back with Saki Ryuiichi was his rage taking over him. _Yuki-chan was right. Saki-sama really is unpredictable._

**A little flashback**

"Eh? Billion dollars in assets?" Takumi gasped out loud in surprise. It's Thursday afternoon. He's in Yuki's room, as usual, discussing and debating possible scenarios he's going to face with Gii's father when Yuki told him about the Saki assets.

"Yup, thirty-five billion dollars to be exact. That's the total already. It includes all their properties' and jewelries' costs and their personal bank accounts. It also has been discovered that Saki-sama has two hidden Swiss accounts. Really, even I am impressed. I never thought the Sakis are this rich." Yuki explained.

Takumi is at a loss. This is certainly not just some rich man, but an ultra super wealthy one. _How am I supposed to face a formidable man like him? _Worry and insecurity is clearly shown in his face which, naturally, did not come unnoticed by his best friend. "Hey!" the redhead waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked in surprise. "Don't worry. We can use this information to our advantage." She smiled reassuringly.

"How? And how did you get that information, Yuki-chan?" he asked, bewildered. He may not be as good as they are, but he knows this kind of information is not shared with the public. Yuki smiled proudly and straightened in her seat across him. "I had my father's assistant do some extensive research and this is what he got. He just faxed it to me this morning. And for how this can be useful to us, it's just simple. This is going to be your trump card." "Huh?"

The redhead leaned in towards him and in a conspiratorial tone said, "We had never discussed the most important scenario that may happen, Takumi-kun. The deal part. The He-will-offer-you-money-and-ask-you-to-stay-away-from-Gii scene. Now you have two options here: you can accept or reject the offer." Understanding dawned on Takumi. Furiously shaking his head, he replied indignantly, "I will not accept it. No matter how much he offers." The redhead nodded knowingly, "I know you won't. You're not the type of person who can be swayed by money so easily. But what if, instead of offering you specific amount, he'll ask you to write down how much you want? I just thought of that last time. Saki-sama is very unpredictable so you'll never know what he'll do next. This is just the other way around the deal."

"Then I won't ask anything. I don't want their money!" The raven-haired replied indignantly. Yuki laughed at his outburst and explained what she had in mind. "I know you are not after their money, my friend. What I'm trying to tell you is that, even if you refuse to accept or ask anything from him, that won't stop him from doing everything he can to make you leave Gii." This startled Takumi and for a moment, he contemplated on her words then asked, "So what do you suggest I do, Yuki-chan?"

"This is just my opinion and what I think is the better option." Yuki started. "If Saki-sama offers you a specific amount, reject it right away. If he insists, don't be threatened. Knowing him, he will push you to the edge just to get what he wants. But if you stand your ground against him, he'd be forced to take desperate measures. Now, when it comes to the point where he will ask you how much you prefer to get from him in exchange of leaving Gii, use this info we got. Ask him their entire wealth and business."

"I can't do that, Yuki-chan!" Takumi opposed. "Wait, listen first. I know what you're thinking. But that's not how it is. The reason I suggest this is because I know this will work. The idea is to ask him to give up something important to him as he is asking you to give up something important to you as well. His family fortune is an important thing to him. Just like how important Gii is to you. By doing this, you're giving him only two options: to agree with you or to leave you alone. Let him have a taste of his own medicine." She huffed, that explanation was long. Takumi silently considered the idea. Though he doesn't like it at all, but Yuki-chan has a point. If he will let him, Saki-sama surely will destroy their relationship. It's better to lose while trying than not doing anything at all. It's worth the fight, after all. _Gii_… Yes, well worth it. He decided.

**End of flashback**

Back in the school dorms, Takumi slowly opened the door of the room he shared with Misu. Walking inside, still engrossed in his thoughts, he did not notice his roommate who was about to greet him, but noticing his faraway look, decided not to. Not even changing his clothes, he dropped himself on his bed, face down. Groaning inwardly, disappointed in himself, he cursed himself. "I am such an idiot!" he buried his face in the pillow. An amused chuckle made him almost jumped out of bed. Turning around, he saw Misu in his desk, looking and clearly laughing at him. "Misu-kun! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"Figures. You were too busy talking to yourself you did not notice." The tall boy replied, smirking. "By the way, you're right. You really are an idiot. Considering how you avoided Saki the entire week and coming up with a lame excuse which obviously was Miyuki's idea." He added, with a knowing look. "Eh?" Takumi never thought he was that obvious. "It's not like that, Misu-kun." He tried to explain but Misu cut him off. "It's not my business whatever you do or what you're planning. I'm just saying, if it's obvious to me, then it is all the more obvious to Saki. By the way, he was here first thing in the morning looking for you. It seems you just left him without saying a word."

_Oh no!_ Takumi paled. He needs to think of an excuse before he talks to his boyfriend. He did promise the older Saki he won't tell Gii about the meeting and what they talked about. And he needs to see Yuki and inform her what happened, too. So many things to do. No time to dawdle in self-mockery and thinking too much about the recent event. He did what he had to. Now he'll just leave it to fate.

**oOo**

**Later that evening, in the Saki residence, Tokyo**

_Whack!_ "Ouch! What the hell was that for, Mako-chan?" Saki Ryuiichi demanded from his wife who hit him with a book in the head, obviously hurt. He wasn't expecting this reaction from her at all. He came home still agitated with his meeting with Hayama Takumi. He decided to have a little drink and calm his nerves and to think of other ways to make the boy give up on his son. It was how his wife found him when she came home. Hesitant at first, as he doesn't want Mako to be hurt when told the truth, he finally gave in and told her about their son's current 'partner'. She was surprisingly calm about the whole thing but when he told her about the discussion he had with the boy earlier, he was rewarded with a smack.

Saki Mako, formerly Akiyama Mako, his lovely wife and the only woman he loved, raised an articulately refined eyebrow and sneered at him. "You were so rude, Ryuiichi. That's why! How can you threaten a high schooler like that?" He groaned in disgust. He doesn't like it when Mako calls him Ryuiichi, it is very different from when she calls him 'Ryu'. It means she's not happy with him. And he feels disgusted with himself for making her unhappy. Mako was-is beauty and brains. He had tough competition over her before. With long-flowing, naturally wavy blonde hair, sharp intelligent eyes, and full plump pink lips, she's a rare gem. Age did not destroy her appearance, it enhanced it further. Now at forty-three, her beauty is still as shining as before. And adding to her charm is her strong personality, which of course was always overlooked by other people simply because they were deceived by her outward soft and gentle nature.

"Yeah, a damn smart high schooler! Were you listening to me? I said he asked for our entire wealth as payment for him leaving your son. If he isn't a money-hungry bastard, I don't know what else to think." He poured another glass of wine and started sipping. _Damn that Hayama Takumi!_ He's got him unnerved. Unforgivable.

Mako let out a sultry laugh. "Oh dear!" she leaned closer to her husband and purred in his ear. "For a successful and an accomplished man like yourself, you can be so dumb sometimes." She teased him. Jerking, he looked at his wife incredulously. "What do you mean, I'm dumb?" His ego suffered an unbearable beating. Standing behind him, his wife gently massaged his shoulders to relax him as she explained. "Honey, you insulted the poor boy. Think about it. Since he knows our son is filthy rich and that the reason you asked to meet him is because you want him to stay away from Gii, then don't you think he should have asked for money first even before you offered? But he didn't. In fact, it was you who just shoved that blank check to him and arrogantly asked him to put any amount he desired even though he had just admitted he loves Gii and will never leave him."

"It doesn't make any difference. It's still money he wants." he countered. _And he was damn calm about it the whole time!_ He can never erase the memory of Takumi's face in his mind when he never showed any signs of uneasiness talking to him. "There's a very big difference, dear." Mako corrected him. "Him asking for payment on his own is a lot different to him asking for it because you forced him."

"I did not force him!" he denied forcefully. "He wrote that amount on his own and told me that's the only way he will leave your son." He heard his wife clucking her tongue. "Why are you such a difficult man to handle? You're not trying to understand what I'm telling you because of that huge ego of yours!" He almost gasped. Now he had made her angry. Not a good sign. He took her hands and kissed them, calming her down. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan. I guess I'm really just angry. It's clouding my better judgment."

The lovely woman is still unconvinced. She yanked her hands from his grasp and crossed them over her chest. "Now listen to me. I'm not going to explain this to you again." She demanded with a dead serious expression. Saki Ryuiichi can only nod his head. "You asked the poor thing to give up something that is impossible for him to let go: his love for Gii. And you did it by insulting him, trying to buy his cooperation. You cornered him, giving him without any other choices. So he opted to give in to your offer but asked you to give him something that is also impossible for you to give up: the fortune you worked so hard to gain. He knew you will not grant it. Which means you now can't force him to do what you asked of him. Bottom line, my dear? He won't give up our son." She finished. Quiet for a moment as she also thinks about what she explained to her husband, she smiled affectionately. "Now that I think about it, I want to meet him too. He must be an adorable child!"

"Are you out of your mind, Mako-chan? You're saying you're fine with this? He's a boy, for goodness' sake! You think it will be good for our reputation when everyone knew our son has a male partner? It's unacceptable!" Now Ryuiichi is furious.

With dead calm, which is actually more dangerous than her being angry, Mako looked at her husband directly in the eyes. "Do you really think I'd actually care about other people?" she asked flatly. "I only care about my family, you and Gii. If this doesn't work out for our son, there's always another. But if he is serious with this Takumi and being with him makes him happy, I wouldn't care less what people will think. I want him to be happy, be it acceptable in society or not. I will protect my son's happiness, even from you." The coldness in her tone made him shudder. Her eyes told him it's not merely a threat. It's what she's really feeling inside. "Mako-chan, please listen…" he wasn't able to finish what he was about to say as his wife pressed her soft lips against him in a sweet but quick kiss.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night, Ryu. Think about what I said tonight… in the guest room."

_WHAT?_

* * *

**A/N**: There you go! I am so mean to Gii's father *evil laugh* I was so touched with my Mom that I just had to introduce Mrs. Saki in this chap, lol! And yes, her characteristics are just like my mother. I remember back when I was in college and I started accepting suitors (only a couple or so… yeah I know I was pretty late in acknowledging the opposite sex) and going out on dates, my father would not permit me to at first, but mother smacked him hard in the head and told him to stop being a spoilsport and let me do what I want since I'm already a grown-up and a responsible one at that (no kidding, she really patronize me). My father stood no chance, XD!

I thought I won't be able to finish this chap by the time I'm planning to post it. It's because Mao-chan has been monopolizing me these days (and nights *smirks*). Geez, let me dream guys, I'm begging you…

**So what do you think of this chap? Is it acceptable as an open ending or would you rather have me wrap it up for you in another chapter? Let me know. Of course, you know what to do, right? *winks**

P.S: Oh did you notice Misu? Yes, I gave him something to say here as I'm practicing if I can get his character right. Was it okay?


	4. Chapter 4

**FINAL NOTES UPDATED! Please read below.**

**Notes**: Heeyah! I'm back! A little vacation to the countryside and I gained weight. I'm so happy. Boyfriend who? I tried working and putting bits and pieces together while I was enjoying my free time but I was busy taking care of my beloved Grandma. So now that I'm back home, I instantly wrote this chap. Talk about impatience *giggles*

I changed the rating again for this story but the scene I was hoping to put in here will not conform to FF's content rating system. It was explicit and, well, very detailed, I think. So I changed it. Hope this is acceptable.

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own Takumi-kun series. I'm still happy, though.

**SUMMARY**: The Sakis have another surprise for the graduating couple. Will they be able to handle it?

* * *

They are almost there. Two weeks more and they will leave Shidou High to venture out to the world. Only two weeks more but Takumi's anxiety is growing bigger and heavier each day. It has been half a month after his confrontation with Gii's father. So far he had not tried to contact him again nor tried to manipulate him into leaving Gii. But an unsettling feeling at the back of his mind tells him to be even more wary now. That last threat wasn't an empty one. A powerful man like Saki Ryuiichi is not one to be crossed. He must be planning something.

Taking in the peaceful look of slumber in his boyfriend's face, a deep feeling of contentment and happiness filled him. _Needless to say, with all the things boggling my mind, you just made me smile_. Two weeks ago, he accepted his made-up reason of going home to inform his parents that he's graduating when he left him early in the morning to meet Saki-sama. He leaned in closer and brushed the few silky strands that covered a part of Gii's face. Last night he came to the blonde's room to help sort out documents and important papers that Gii had to finish and submit as part of his extra responsibilities. It's a good thing he extended his help so they managed to finish everything. But not without draining their mental energy as they just collapsed to bed in each other's arms and fell right into sleep.

And now, waking up refreshed and still in his boyfriend's arms, Takumi felt giddy all over. A soundly sleeping Gii is so adorable he can't help himself. Slowly lowering his face, he brushed his lips against Gii's. There. The familiar sensation that only his handsome boyfriend's lips can evoke is now awake. Again, he moved his lips, this time he took Gii's lower lip in between his and gently pulled, successfully opening the blonde's mouth slightly. Tracing the lower lip with his tongue, he experimentally tried to push it inside the hot cavern. The moment he slid his tongue inside, he felt strong arms encircling him and pulled him closer. Startled for a moment, an unmistakable moan tore from him when his tongue was met by Gii in a playful, sensual dance. As the kiss deepened, he moved his lips and tongue with Gii, against him, playing and fighting for dominance, until finally he surrendered. Even fresh from sleep, Gii's kissing skills are very good. Both panting heavily after breaking the kiss to get some oxygen back, Takumi blushing with the intensity of the kiss and Gii's half-lidded eyes clouding with awakened desire, the couple dwelt on the precious moment of their intimacy.

"If this is how I'm going to be roused in the morning every day, I'll make sure to work myself hard in the night." Gii teased. Before Takumi can respond, he flipped them around so he's on top of the brunette, imprisoning the flustered and blushing boy in his arms. "Naughty, very naughty, my love. Taking advantage of me while I'm so helpless, eh?" he continued, burying his face in Takumi's neck, breathing the heavenly scent of his lover, then, unable to control the urge to mark him, bit the fleshy part hard. Takumi gasped in pain but a shudder ran through his body, letting it known to Gii that despite the pain, he liked it. He flicked his tongue over the bitten flesh then trailed up to Takumi's ear, licking and nipping the sensitive organ. "Stay with me?" he whispered seductively.

Unable to form coherent words as little sounds of whimpers fill up his throat, Takumi can only nod. Their lips met again in a fiery kiss and in only seconds, Gii had them stripped of their clothes. He shivered as cold air touched his bare skin, making him pull the blonde closer to him, seeking his warmth and the pleasure it holds. Then something flickered in his mind. It's today. Strengthened by an unknown force, he grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and forcefully flipped them around, now with him on top. Surprised by the action and the strength he never knew Takumi had, Gii only gasped and looked at his lover questioningly. Straddling Gii's hips, Takumi moved closer and bent his head lower to his ear. "This time, let me prove my love for you. Today, even just for today, let me… love you."

White hot desire shot through his entire body by the bold request. He took Takumi's hands and placed them against his bare chest, looking at him directly in the eyes. Mirroring his own desire in his boyfriend, he consented. "I'm all yours, love" in a raspy voice. Smiling, Takumi bent down to once again press their lips together but before they touched, he whispered in a loving voice, "Happy birthday, Gii. I love you."

**oOo**

"Where are you taking me?" Gii inquired for the nth time since they left his room. After taking his 'birthday present' from the brunette and both of them falling asleep afterwards, he was roused again and was asked to get dressed rather forcefully. And now, they are walking in the school grounds towards the administration building. He really has no idea where his lover is taking him. But he feels it would make him happy. _Could it be he planned something for me? Another present, perhaps_?

"Just follow me. You'll find out soon." Takumi kept dragging him around, smiling happily and walking with vibrant energy you'll never know he had just had some strenuous activity an hour ago. When they reached the door to one of the executive rooms used for meetings, he gently pulled Gii in front of him, opened the door and pushed the bigger guy inside. "Happy birthday!" Shouts and whistles followed the greeting as showers of paper confetti and part poppers rained on the shocked blonde. In the room were his friends and classmates. There is Akaike, Misu, Shingyouji and even Yuki, who had already gone home the week before. Still unable to speak, he felt the gentle prodding of Takumi in his side and was pushing him further inside the room to the laughing crowd. Finally, an embarrassed smile formed in his lips as he uttered sincere thanks to each and every one who approached him. Akaike gave him a brotherly hug, Misu tapped him in the shoulder, Shingyouji clung to him which earned the kouhai a playful smack in the head from Misu, and Yuki hugged and kissed him in the cheeks. "Thank you guys. Really, I'm so happy I get to celebrate my last birthday here with all of you." He bowed down to them in great appreciation.

They hooted in response and chanted 'Make a wish!' when he was presented with the simple large white chocolate cake designed with fresh ripe strawberries, a candle lit in the center. Looking back at Takumi, he almost smirked. The choice for this cake was clearly the brunette's decision, as he's the only one who knows that Gii prefers white chocolate and the strawberries are Takumi's favorite. Takumi's face flushed. Smiling, Gii closed his eyes and made a wish in his mind before blowing the candle out. Again, shouts of gale erupted and the boys made their way to the table when Yuki announced the food is ready. Everyone chatted excitedly, enjoying the food and drinks laid buffet-style. The six friends huddled in one corner as they, too enjoyed the feast.

"You really surprised me." Gii said to his friends, drinking a canned juice as he was waiting for Takumi to finish taking all the strawberries in his slice of cake. "I thought I was going to spend my birthday quietly again this year. But this is better. So much fun. I will never forget this day." He smiled his thanks to his lover when he passed the cake to him. Yuki laughed mockingly. "As if we don't know better. You only want to celebrate today with Takumi, alone." This made the other guys laugh too and Takumi had to look down to the floor to hide his blushing face. Gii made a teasing smirk. "Well, can you blame me?" he retorted then gasped when the brunette elbowed him in the side. His lover is still uncomfortable when they're with company. Though he still wants to tease the blushing boy, he decided to ease him a bit. Raising his canned juice, he faced the others. "Let's enjoy today, everyone. And again, thank you so much." Everyone raised their drinks too, in cheers.

**oOo**

A few hours later, only the group of friends was left in the room as they all agreed to stay behind and clean up the mess. While collecting empty cans and bottles in a trash bag, Gii can't help wondering why his parents haven't called him yet. Considering his mother's over-affectionate nature, this is the first time they forgot to greet him on his birthday. His father, though strict and somewhat domineering, will always find time to call him. _I wonder if something happened. I'll call them later. _Something touched his arm, or someone. Takumi is standing next to him; hand on his arm. "Are you alright, Gii? You seem troubled." The raven-haired asked worriedly. "No, it's nothing." He smiled, showing he's really fine. "You done with cleaning? I'll take the trash out." He gestured to the other trash bag that Takumi is holding. The boy nodded then handed the bag over to him. After looking around the room to check for remaining discarded waste and finding none, he walked to the door. But before he can reach out, the door creaked open and his gasp of surprise filled the room when the person came in, alerting the other people inside. "Mother?"

Takumi jumped back and shivered involuntarily. _Mother?_ When he heard Gii's gasp, he automatically turned around to see what made his boyfriend do so. But when he heard how Gii addressed the newcomer, he almost sank down to his knees. Another one? He is not prepared to face this Saki yet. The mistress of the Saki household is a very beautiful woman but an aura of undisputable authority emanates from her, like her husband. Clutching the edge of the table firmly for support, he took quick calming breaths. Nothing good will come out if he panics now. He had to stay calm. A reassuring tap on his shoulder made him turn to his side. Yuki is smiling at him, silently offering her support as well and assurance that everything will be okay.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he heard Gii asked his mother. The gorgeous woman laughed softly and came forward to embrace his son and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Of course I'm here for you, my baby." She crooned sweetly. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." She rummaged inside her expensive clutch purse and handed a small gift-wrapped box to his son. "Something for you. I'm sure you'll like it. But don't open it yet. Do it later." She instructed. "Er, thank you Mom." Gii smiled a little awkward before turning to them behind him. "This is my mother, Saki Mako." He introduced her to them, looking directly at Takumi with a 'Don't-worry-I'll-handle-this' look.

"And these are my friends here, Mom. Of course you know Akaike-" he pointed to his best friend, who bowed down in respect and greetings. Mako acknowledged him with a smile and a nod. "Yuki-" the redhead moved forward and pecked his mother on both cheeks. "Ah, Yuki-chan! So it's really true that you're here. I heard from your mother." She smiled at the girl. "Hai, Saki-san." Yuki replied casually. Then Gii proceeded to introduce "Misu Arata-" the tall guy bowed respectfully and Mako gave a small bow in response. "This is our kouhai, Shingyouji Kanemitsu-" he gestured to the boy beside Misu, who is trying hard not to show his uneasiness by fidgeting his hands and stammered a little when he bowed and mumbled a "Nice meeting you, Madam Saki." Mako finds him irresistibly cute and can't help smiling brightly at the boy. "And Hayama Takumi—he's my-"

"Hayama Takumi? You're that Takumi?" Saki Mako almost screeched, looking at the pretty and adorable boy introduced to him. She pouted when Gii instinctively put himself in front of her and Takumi, effectively shielding the boy from her gaze. "Mother, how did you know Takumi?" he asked calmly, though his eyes glittered dangerously. Yuki moved closer to the brunette's right side and put a hand on his arm. Akaike moved too, standing just behind and to the left side of Gii as Misu and Shingyouji flanked the left side of Takumi, their childishness gone in an instant, replaced with serious protectiveness over the boy. Mako had to smile in admiration. _Oh my dear Ryuiichi, you're going to have a tough time dealing with this when you still plan to take on Takumi_.

"You're being rude, Saki Giichi." She purposely used his full name, as she knows, like his father, he doesn't like it when she calls him that. "I abstained your father for two weeks because of you. You know, it's not good for my body… I mean my heart. And it's been hard for me, I love Ryu so much. So the least you can do is to let me hug my future son-in-law." She glared at her son playfully. Gasps and surprised yelps of 'what?', 'huh?' and uwah!' came from Gii, Akaike,Yuki, Misu and Shingyouji. So slow as usual, Takumi was the last one to react with a loud "EH?"

Mako couldn't help but giggle. Takumi is so cute and his slowness to take in the situation was too adorable for her. She walked towards the still in shock boy and took him in her arms in a tender hug. She felt him stiffen against her, and cringed a bit as if awaiting an upcoming onslaught. Her heart went out to him. She can't blame him for acting this way since he probably has not gotten over the traumatic event with her husband. So she calmed him in the only way a mother can. She moved her hands in the boy's back in a soothing manner and whispered "Everything's alright now, sweetheart. I'm not gonna hurt you. No one's gonna hurt you."

Takumi froze for a still second. His mind just can't process what's going on. First, Gii's mother called him her future son-in-law. Next thing he knew, he was wrapped in her embrace. And now, she's easing his anxiousness with a soothing touch and gentle words. But he had to admit, her warmth is comforting him. Never had he experienced this sense of comfort and warm protectiveness before. He felt like this with Gii but on a different note. This one feels just like…. just like… having a mother. His shoulders slumped and started shaking uncontrollably that Mako instinctively tightens her arms around him. "Sshh, it's alright Takumi. I'm not going to make you leave Gii. In fact, I already accepted you. I understand, so there's no need to worry anymore." The more she comforted him, the more his body shook until he no longer can control himself and broke into a sob.

The sound jolted the others from their daze and Gii almost toppled his mother and quickly grabbed Takumi away from her. "Mother, what did you-? You made him cry!" he accused her. But the brunette tugged on his arm and defended her. "It's.. not your mother's… (sob).. fault, Gii. (sniff) She's done nothing… wrong." He said in between broken sobs. Uncaring that they have an audience, and his mother one of them, the handsome blonde gently tilted his lover's face upwards and stared deep in his eyes. "Then why are you crying, love?" he asked in a mild tone. Takumi took a deep breath and steadied his voice, "It's the first time I was held in a mother's embrace. It's the first time someone treated me like a son and accepted me." He admitted, tears spilling continuously from his eyes.

Knowing full well about Takumi's relationship with his own family, Gii felt a tug on his heart. Hugging the raven-haired tightly, he let him cry on his chest. He glanced at his mother, who was watching them together with the other guys and Yuki, tears glistening in her beautiful eyes as well, and mouthed a soundless but sincere 'Thank you' to which she responded with a loving smile. The other guys slowly and quietly made their exit of the room. Saki Mako and Yuki stayed behind and watched the touching scene with teary eyes.

"I wonder how that kid managed to withstand Ryu's threats and even talked back to him. He's so delicate." Maki commented in a hushed tone, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Yuki straightened and in the same hushed voice, told Gii's mother that it was all her idea. The older woman burst out laughing afterwards, startling the couple who were still engrossed in their intimate moment. "Ooppss I'm sorry, my darlings." She was still laughing when she came to them and gave Takumi another quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "That must have taken you a lot of courage, sweetheart. I am so proud of you. Don't worry, Ryuiichi will not bother you again. Leave it to me." She winked at them.

Gii roared. "Father? What do you mean father will not bother Takumi again?" he looked at his mother and Takumi, wanting an explanation. His lover turned his face away, not meeting his eyes. "Takumi, did you meet my father? Tell me. I promise I will stay calm and listen. Just tell me everything." He softly prodded the smaller boy. Takumi looked at his mother first and, after Mako nodded her head in affirmative, he proceeded to tell Gii about his meeting with Saki Ryuiichi. Throughout the whole thing, with Yuki filling in some gaps, the blonde remained true to his word and stayed calm, though he grumbled a few barely audible curses at his father. But when the recollection was finished, he was grinning happily and gloms on Takumi, praising the younger boy and telling him he's so proud and touched with what he did.

**oOo**

Now walking in the school grounds as they are making their way to the gates of Shidou whe her car is waiting for her, Gii, Takumi and Saki Mako were chatting amiably. They stopped when they saw a familiar man in the Saki business walking towards them. The man bowed low and greeted them. "Saki Mako-sama, good afternoon. Young Master Giichi-sama, happy birthday." Mako and Gii both acknowledged him. "Kagaira-san, it's rare to see you nowadays. But thank you. Did you come all the way here to greet me?" Gii said. Takumi was eyeing the man with curiosity. _So this is Saki-sama's assistant, the one who called me and arranged the meeting? _

"Yes, young master. Saki-sama is very busy and he asked me to come here and extend his well-wishes for you and to deliver his present as well." He took out a small black box from his attaché case and gave it to Gii. "Thank you for delivering this, Kagaira-san." Gii appreciated the effort. He then held Takumi and introduced him to the man. "I believe you've already talked over the phone, Kagaira-san. But you haven't met in person the only man I love. This is Hayama Takumi, my partner."

Mako let out a fit of giggles. Blushing with the directness and proud way Gii called him, Takumi started to bow in greetings but was surprised when the man bowed before him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, young master Takumi-sama." He politely said. "Actually, Saki-sama has a present for you, too. He hopes you will like it." He opened his attaché case again and took out a sealed letter and a parcel. He gave it to Takumi who can only murmur his thanks. _Young Master Takumi-sama_. What's up with that?

"That's all I came here for, Mako-sama, young masters. I will be going now. Have a good day." With another deep bow, the serious-looking man turned around and walked back outside. Mako let out a happy sigh and hugged both boys. "I'll be going now, too. I think I'll go to the spa later. And I'll lift the ban I gave Ryu." She chuckled heartily. She kissed them and walked outside to the car. Before getting in, she looked back at them, blew them kisses and waved.

After she left, the couple slowly walked back in silence and went to Gii's room. They were both looking curiously at the parcel that was given to Takumi so they opened and took out the contents. Takumi gasped in excitement and surprise. Leaflets, brochures and application form to the Tokyo University of the Arts were what they saw. "What? How did he know-?" he asked Gii, who shrugged his shoulders as he too, doesn't know how his father knew of Takumi's plans. He was really planning to apply for a scholarship in that university. "Maybe he explained in the letter?" Gii pointed out. Takumi took out the letter from his pocket and after taking the seal off, began unfolding it.

_Hayama Takumi-san,_

_I'm sorry for the mistreatment I gave you the first time we met. I know I left a bad impression on you. After a lot of deliberation, I finally got to understand your feelings. And I am ashamed of myself. You really love my son, don't you? I am very pleased that Gii found his happiness in you. So I will not try to separate you from him again. _

_I know your passion in music and the arts so I asked a good friend from Tokyo University of the Arts to send some brochures and application form for you to check if you will be interested. I have set aside a fund to shoulder all your school expenses and allowances until you graduate. And since Gii will be attending Keio University, I have an apartment ready for the two of you so you can be together. I am not doing this to buy your forgiveness. You will be a part of the family, soon. As father, it's only natural for me to help and support my sons. Please think about it._

_And please give my hug and greetings to Gii. Thank you._

_Saki Ryuiichi_

Takumi blinked back the tears in his eyes after reading. He leaned and rested his head on Gii's shoulder as the blonde wrapped an arm around him. "It must have taken father a lot of humility to write that for you. He's not the type to easily lower himself and ask for someone's forgiveness. So please pardon him if he did not ask you that in person. But even so, I know he's sincere." Gii said. The brunette looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. "I know, Gii. And I already forgave him. I never hated him anyway."

"Thank you, love." The handsome blonde kissed the side of Takumi's head. "Okay, let's see what the oldies got for me." He excitedly opened the two small boxes simultaneously. And they gaped.

Mako's gift: a pair of silver rings engraved with their names in gold pattern

Ryuiichi's gift: the original and duplicate keys to their 'new' apartment

"Oh dear, looks like you're stuck with me." Gii teased. "It's okay. I won't let go either." Takumi declared. And they sealed their everlasting promise with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N**: *looks at screen blankly* *blinks* *blinks* Oh! I'm still awake, thank goodness! When I said I just got back, I mean, just about two hours ago. Lol! I am so tired with the travel and all but I just have to finish this chap. Although… I'm a bit unhappy with this because I did not put the original smexy scene *sad face*

Yes, I had the original scene written already. I was planning to put it again as a bonus chapter but decided against it. Bonus or not, it's better to follow the site's rules and regulations. So let's do this again like the other time. If this chapter alone gets 10 reviews (registered and anonymous), I'll post the link to my profile. I'll leave it to you, now :)

Misu and Shingyouji's story starts next week.


End file.
